


I'm Gil

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [20]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Feelings, Fucked up childhood, Futute Threesome, Gil is 7, Gil is lowkey smart, Harry is 8, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Siblings Abuse, Uma hates Mal for a reason, Uma is 8, Wisdom Beyond Years, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Harry and Uma meet Gil.





	I'm Gil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Llama/gifts).



> Prompt: When they (Harry and Uma) first met Gil.

Title: I'm Gil

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Ursula, Harry Hook, Harriet Hook, Gaston Jr., Gaston the Third, and Gil.

Summary: Harry and Uma meet Gil.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Uma saw Gil, her mother had made a comment about her never being half the woman Mal was. She went beresk diving into the water transforming destroying everything in her path and hurting anyone who came near. Uma remembered crying after it was all over simply letting herself float in the water as her tears joined.

"Hey are you okay?" Someone asked carefully.

Uma shot up wiping away her tears, and glaring at the figure on the shore. She remembered the boy from seeing him follow around the Gaston twins. He looked about seven, which was a year younger than her.

"What's it to you?" Uma hissed. She expect him to flinch back and leave her alone but he didn't. He smiled brightly taking a seat in the pier swinging his feet over the water carelessly. Uma stiffen it was the first time beside her mom didn't seemed bother by her transformation.

"I don't like seeing girls cry." He replied.

"I'm not crying!" Uma roared but the boy didn't flinch. He smiled instead, "Good because warriors don't cry. You look like a warrior."

Something in his words calmed her. Uma felt herself transform back to normal and before she knew it the boy was holding a hand out to her.

"I'm Gil."

"Uma."

* * *

"That looks like it hurts. Are you gonna cry?"

Harry immediately had the owner of the voice against the wall with his newly acquired hook on their neck. Glancing down Harry stared at the boy, he didn't seem scared.

"It didn't and I don't cry." Harry hissed.

He didn't know why he lied because he doubt the other believed him. The deep cut across his shoulder from Harriet stung every time he breathed.

"It's okay to hurt and to cry." The boy whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Only weaklings get hurt and cry."

"Yeah but only strong cry."

"Shut up." Harry muttered shoving the boy away.

"I'm Gil."

"Harry."


End file.
